


Intoxicating

by AlexandraElla



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraElla/pseuds/AlexandraElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is used to being second best after his brother. He decides to change that by taking the thing that means the world to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intoxicating

He could hear her coming even before her petite feet had met the gravel path leading to his house.  
He could inhale her sweet scent before anyone else could hint it.  
He could, if he wanted to, name the brand of her medium price perfume from the local department store even if she was one hundred meters away.  
The benefit with being a vampire was the enhanced senses.

All he could do now was to wait. Wait for her to just barge in.  
He grabbed his crystal whiskey glass and took a careful sip of its strengthening contents.  
With a sigh he then sunk down into his favorite chair. The one he always sat on when he needed to breathe and relax.

The fire in the fireplace crackled and spewed ashes and red sparks. It had been more than a century since he had been as alive as the fire.  
As flaming and passionate in the struggle to stay alive. Felt the happiness of succeeding second after rotten second.  
Maybe he had lost his life even before he actually died. It wasn't something he wanted to be thinking about, but a hundred years alone with only his mind to accompany him made him question a lot of things.

He had already found out years ago that his existence didn't have a purpose. Solely because he had nobody who really cared about him. The loneliness was eating him up from within.

He heard her opening the door carelessly. It slammed into the wall with a loud sound. He licked the insides of his cheek's clean from the lingering taste of alcohol. She would soon be standing there, looking at him with those deep eyes who were so damn hard to read. Hands to her sides. Judging him.

He tried to figure out what it was that made her so alluring. The first thing that he had noticed was how much she looked like her. But she wasn't Katherine. Even if they looked identical they were complete opposites on the inside.  
Katherine wasn't able to feel empathy, compassion and devotion. Her doppelganger on the other hand didn't have an evil bone in her body. She was kindness personified.

Unfortunately for him, she and Katherine did share one thing except for their looks. They both chose Stefan over him.  
Beaten by his younger brother twice. That certainly rocked his confidence.

He heard her footsteps coming closer. The sound getting louder by the seconds. He closed his eyes and furrowed his dark eyebrows.  
She was in the room. He could feel her presence. Her heartbeats making rhythmical, thumping sounds which his sensitive ears caught and saved.

"Damon?" she asked. He opened his eyes slowly.  
And there she stood in all her glory. Long dark hair as a flawless sky around her face. Plump lips and batting eyelashes.  
Dressed in something as simple as blue jeans and a black top she still looked heaven-sent.

He smiled deviously. "That's my name." he answered.  
She grimaced and looked around the room. Her fragile neck was stretched, bare and revealed. Warm delicious blood was pumping and hiding under the creamy skin.  
"Where's Stefan?" she asked after realizing that she couldn't see her boyfriend anywhere in the room.

Now it was his turn to grimace. His younger brother had said that he was going somewhere. Somewhere could be anywhere in the world. Stefan wouldn't bother to tell his evil older brother about anything anyways.  
He shrugged as an answer to her question.

She shook her head and smelled the air. "Have you been drinking?" she asked coldly. He rolled his eyes like a little child being lectured by his mother. "Why?" he asked and grinned.  
Messing with her mind was one of his amusing little games. One day he hoped that the games would lead to him being with her.  
It was meant to be, according to him.

She exhaled loudly. "Damon, the place reeks of alcohol." she stated.  
"I'm old enough to know some things about responsible drinking." he stated coolly and licked his lips slowly from corner to corner. She once again shook her head.  
"I'll leave now. Tell Stefan I was here."

"Isn't my company good enough for you?" he asked curiously. She froze. He watched her open and close her mouth multiple times without making a single sound.

The reaction gave him hope. Maybe she would stay a bit longer. Maybe he could get another interesting reaction. Maybe this was the night when he would finally beat Stefan.

"Damon..." she started with a shaky voice.  
"Elena..." he said mockingly. He could hear the speed of her heartbeats increasing.

"We're friends." she practically spat the words out one by one. He decided to take the discussion a bit further. "But you want me, Elena."

"And why wouldn't you? I mean, I'm handsome, smart and experienced." he continued and smiled cockily. She stood in silence. Avoiding making eye contact with him. He put his arm on the backboard of his chair. Making himself look more inviting and approachable.  
She shook her head slowly.

"Come on! Admit it!" he almost yelled and smiled widely.  
"I love Stefan. Not you." she finally said. His mood immediately dropped. He hated to be reminded of his own failures. How he was never good enough.

"Leave." he said sternly. Her eyes grew bigger and she looked surprised. "What?" she asked quietly and removed some silky wisps of hair away from her delicate face.

"Get out of here!" he roared. Her face dropped and she mumbled something soundlessly before turning around and walking out of the house.

Now he was all alone again.  
He could hear her steps walking into a space where the vibrations didn't reach his eardrum.  
Her scent got harder and harder to sense.

He opened a new bottle of whiskey and poured his crystal glass full.  
Then he swallowed the intoxicating liquid in one big gulp.


	2. Lethal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon clears his head.

"Don't move." he ordered with his blue eyes glued to hers. Her pupils dilated and pushed the brown iris away. She was forced to obey his compulsion.  
Another good thing with being a vampire - people will do what you tell them to do.

He had accidentally found her as he was taking a stroll in the forest to clear his mind. A jogger who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
He had heard her speedy breaths and the sticks breaking underneath her brand new running shoes. The music blasting through her mp3-player and the sound of her joints cracking.  
Like a vulture drawn to a reeking corpse, he hovered around his quarry. He watched her from a distance and waited for the perfect moment to strike.  
Then, when she came closer, he stopped hiding. He jumped out of the bushes, smiling like a true gentleman, and picked sticks out of his disheveled hair.  
She had no idea about how dangerous it was.  
But she did it.  
She stopped running and greeted the stranger.

If she would have chosen to run another route she would have never met Damon.  
If she hadn't decided to postpone the run until after dinner she would have never met Damon.  
If she didn't enjoy running so much she would have never met Damon.  
But now she stood involuntarily paralyzed in the middle of the forest without having a single soul to save her.

She tried to lift her foot above the ground but failed. Her body was like a massive block of cement.  
Her already sweaty forehead started producing more of the salty fluids.  
"What's happening to me? I can't move." she breathed and looked at the tall, dark stranger with panic-struck brown eyes.

He laughed shortly and raised his eyebrows. "You have to take me to a hospital. This is freaking me out!" she wailed.  
He pretended like he was actually considering helping her. Then he shook his head violently. "Nope." he grinned.  
Her heart was beating faster and the blood pumped through her veins and arteries like liquid red gold.  
She gasped for air and looked interrogatively at the man dressed in black jeans, black boots, a black shirt and a black leather jacket.

"You see, I am a vampire. And you..." he started and tilted his head to the side. "Are going to help me."

She wrinkled her forehead. "Vampires aren't real." her voice shook like an aspen leaf. Tears started to break out of the corners of her eyes.  
He sighed dramatically and walked closer to the female jogger. To be so close to a source of running and highly inviting blood triggered his bad sides.  
Veins popped from underneath his eyes and the female could see his two pearl-shell white fangs as he opened his mouth.

"Say that again." he hissed and brushed his fangs against her bare neck. She quivered and started crying hysterically. Tears and snot mixed as it ran down her face.  
He had to fight against his natural urges to not kill her right away.

"Young... die... shit... mom!" the young female managed to choke out between her hysteric sobs. He rolled his eyes and felt that he was growing tired of her frightened reaction.  
He placed his right hand on her face and forced her to look at him. The ring on his ring finger was glowing in the dim lights. They locked eye contact.  
"Calm down." he ordered coolly. Her pupils dilated once again and she immediately stopped crying. She tried to regain a cool and steady breathing rhythm after the intense bawling.

"Now, let's try this again." he said and backed away from the jogger. He eyed her from top to toe. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black tights. Ideal clothes to jog in. "I need some help." he then continued.  
"If I do help you, will you let me go then?" she asked with a new-found calmness lingering over her being.

He crossed his fingers behind his back. "Sure." he lied. She inhaled loudly. The forest was so peaceful. Birds were singing and leaves wallowed on the ground.  
"So this is the case. I'm in love with a girl." he started and snapped a branch off of a tree with his fingers. "The problem is that she loves my brother. Not me."  
He let the leaves on the tip of the branch stroke away a couple of tears on her face.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea." she said and closed her eyes briefly to evade getting poked by the leaves. "Please, spare me." she quietly added.  
He pretended like he hadn't heard the last things which came out of her mouth.

"Not for me! You don't understand. I've lost to my brother twice now." he muttered and dropped the branch to the ground.  
"First Katherine and now Elena. I deserve them just as much as he do!" it came out like a haunting scream.

He walked around in a circle with his hands on his back. The thoughts and memories invaded his head.  
"But of course I always lose to my little brother. Only because he acts like an angel." he muttered.

"I don't think you're evil. And if you want to win the girl, maybe you should reveal you brother's evil side to her?" the jogger blurted out.  
He snapped out of his own little bubble of thoughts and stared at the compelled female.  
It wasn't a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all.

"You're right." he said slowly and mostly to himself. "Please, let me go now. My family is probably wondering where I'm at." she pleaded.

He shook his head and grinned viciously. "What?" she asked and got cold within.  
"I promised to let you go. I never promised not to kill you." he stated and heaved the compulsion.  
She could now move her legs again. They were stiff as pieces of wood. She exhaled loudly and turned around to make a sad attempt of running away.

She ran for two seconds before he caught up with her. He sunk his teeth into her neck's pulsating veins and drained her dry of blood. Making brutish sounds as the life left her body.  
Her corpse was hid in a thicket.  
It would take several days before anyone would find her.


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon needs to get information from Alaric. By getting the history teacher drunk, Damon makes it easier for himself.

The Grill.  
The gathering place for humans, vampires and werewolves.  
Not like the humans knew about the 'fairytale creatures' among them. Well, most of the humans didn't.

But Alaric did.

The history teacher sat next to Damon by the bar, sneering over the counter to watch the male bartender mix their drinks. His professional hands touched the different bottles, shook them and poured liquids into their glasses. It was done in a matter of seconds.  
He then put the two full glasses down on two round coasters on the stainless counter.

"Here you go," the bartender said with a smile and wiped his slightly wet hands dry on the legs of his tight jeans. Alaric nodded towards him, the simplest gesture of appreciation.

Damon waved at the bartender to go someplace else. The vampire did not want to deal with an eavesdropper. The bartender's smile dropped and he hurried to get to other costumers, pulling beers up like rabbits from a wizard's sleeve.

Waiters and waitresses with silly aprons ran back and forth from the tables back to the kitchen with orders, food and bills. Damon's nose could pick out even the tiniest smells so he knew that someone had burnt something in the kitchen.  
He smirked slightly, hoping that a costumer would find a completely black piece of chicken in his salad.

Damon had called Alaric and told him that they needed to talk. The Grill was the obvious place to do so in.  
It was a natural place to get together. You could not suspect that anything weird was happening in there.  
It suited Damon's needs perfectly.

Damon needed Alaric's advice. The advice of a friend.  
Or, to call Alaric one of Damon's friends would probably be to stretch their relationship to a brand new level, which they hadn't achieved yet.  
But Alaric was the closest thing that Damon had that he could even call a friend, so the history teacher had to do.

Damon didn't think that their "friendship" had a future though. The first reason for that was that Damon once had fucked Alaric's wife and you simply can't forget things like that.  
The second reason was that Alaric was a human. And humans have a tendency of dying.

Today Damon needed Alaric. He needed help. Help to get Elena.

Damon's new plan was to find things about Stefan, Damon's brother and Elena's boyfriend, that wasn't perfect. As the older brother he had to find ways of making Stefan look like a douche bag and a monster.  
At least more of a monster than Damon was.

Hopefully that would lead Elena into jumping into Damon's arms. It wasn't a completely waterproof idea but definitely better than nothing.

Damon's body was aching for Elena. He had cravings for her. Her smell, her hair, her eyes, her body and her voice. Everything about the petite lady was appealing to him.  
Much because he had once fallen in love with Katherine, a physical copy of Elena.  
Seeing her was like coming home from a long day of working in the sun without water to drink.

Damon watched Alaric's body language. The history teacher was well composed and looked alert. That wasn't good enough.  
Damon needed Alaric to be a bit drunk. In that state he would probably be able to suck more information out of him.

Alaric sipped at the contents of his glass carefully.  
"Drink," Damon said and pierced Alaric with his blue stare. The history teacher shook his head softly.  
"Only if you give me company in my drinking," he replied and his eyes sparkled.

"Fine," Damon agreed and raised his glass a couple of inches above the counter.  
"Cheers!" Alaric called and chugged the alcohol. Damon brought the glass up to his lips but tilted it to the side, making the alcohol slip right past his shoulder and down on the floor.

No one seemed to notice the small puddle of alcohol next to Damon's chair. Most importantly was that Alaric had no idea about what was happening.  
He could have never guessed that Damon was fooling him into getting drunk.

Damon snapped his fingers to get the attention of the bartender. The young man came stumbling to the pair of grown men.  
"You need to refill these glasses," Damon purred to the bartender who immediately started mixing the same drinks again.

"Damon, I don't know..." Alaric started but got hushed by the old vampire.  
"It's on me. Enjoy!" he said and smirked, fully aware of the fact that his plan was working.

A couple of drinks later, Alaric was ready to talk.

Alaric was actually the one who brought the topic of Elena up. It spared Damon some efforts.  
"You know, Elena gets freaked out by you when you flirt with her," the history teacher spluttered and grinned, stretching his hand into the air to salute the air.

"It's not my fault that she can't admit to herself that she wants me," Damon said and it was the truth according to him. He felt like they had a connection.  
Alaric threw his head back and laughed merrily. Damon frowned as he didn't like that reaction.

It was now past midnight and The Grill was almost empty, except for Alaric, Damon and the bartender.

"Have you ever seen Stefan act... badly?" Damon asked curiously, leaning towards the drunk Alaric. The history teacher first shook his head then froze.

"Yeah, one time," he said slowly.

"When?" Damon asked and put a hand on Alaric's shoulder to make sure that the man was focused.

"That time when he got hooked on human blood. He was like an animal then," Alaric said and it was like a light had been lit in Damon's head.  
Of course! That was the answer!

All Damon had to do was to get Stefan a blood-addict again. Then catching Elena would be a piece of cake.

The vampire grinned widely and his eyes glistened. It was time for the older brother to regain the control.

But first he had to drive Alaric home.


	4. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon looks for some fun in the form of a very willing girl.

"Come here," Damon said and patted his lap drowsily.

His female guest happily obliged his demand, skipping to Damon's side without a care in the world. Her dark brown eyes were cloudy with lust.  
She actually wanted Damon without being under his compulsion.

Damon sat down and let his favourite chair embrace his body. He took a sip from the crystal glass with whiskey, but put it down as the female straddled him. The fire was alive in the fireplace to throw them some orange light which set the mood.

She was slim, young and beautiful. Her dark brown eyes were vibrant and her long brown hair straight and silky. In many ways she looked like Elena and that was why she had gotten the privilege to get hand-picked by Damon to be his temporary lover.  
She would be good enough for him, at least for a while. Her name had fallen off Damon's mind. That wasn't important.  
In his mind her name was Elena.

Her short dress slid up her thigh to reveal a pair of lace thongs with a bow on the top. Like a gift ready to be unwrapped and ravaged. It didn't really leave much to Damon's imagination.  
Not having to hunt was a bit off-turning for the old vampire. It took some of the fun out of the whole sex thing.

He politely placed his hands on her hips and let them rest there.  
"You are so hot," she twittered, grinding her lady parts against Damon's legs. She reminded him a bit of a puppy trying to mark its territory.

"I know," Damon said calmly and rubbed small circles with his thumbs over the female's fabric-covered hipbones. She whimpered desperately and pushed herself against the vampire.  
Her hands reached for Damon's crotch. She certainly wasn't wasting any time on foreplay.

He stopped her by placing a hand on top of hers and removing them. If she was hurrying he would get less pleasure. Her brown eyes looked so disappointed.  
"I want to fuck you," she whimpered and started grinding like a horny animal against Damon's legs again.

He scowled. "I know," he repeated, this time with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She leaned in for a kiss, but Damon tilted his head to the side. He didn't want the intimacy of her lips on his. She wasn't worthy of it.

Where had Damon found her? Well, where do you find desperate young women looking for confirmation? In a bar, of course.  
She had been standing in a very revealing outfit and flirted with everyone. Such an easy prey. Too easy.  
All Damon had to do was to approach her and smile. That's all he had to do to get her hooked.  
Why couldn't it be equally easy to make Elena fall in love? Maybe because she was special in so many ways.

"Please?" she pleaded. Damon bit his lip and got off the chair, taking her hand and dragging her to a wall. He forced her to face the wall and spread her legs open. The dress barely managed to cover the lower part of her butt-cheeks. He ran his hands roughly along her sides.  
She panted with anticipation.

The vampire leaned towards her ear, letting his lips mumble into her hair.  
"Sure about this? I'm the devil."

She nodded and her little body shook like an aspen leaf in the wind. Damon smirked and let his hands travel down to his belt buckle when he heard something and froze.

Steps coming closer to the Salvatore's house. Two voices. Elena and Stefan's.

"Shit, shit, shit," he cursed under his breath and grabbed the shaking girl's shoulder and turned her around. Her mouth hung slightly open and she breathed raggedly.  
She was confused.

"Why did you stop?" she asked and frowned. Damon groaned.

"You have to get out of here, now!" he hissed agitatedly. She shook her head from side to side and grinned, letting her right index finger slide over Damon's chest.

"Not until you've given me what I need," she said flirtily and looked seductively at the vampire. Damon was starting to get really annoyed with the stupid girl.  
He didn't get an opportunity to kill or yell at the female before the front door swung open and Elena and Stefan walked right in. Damon sighed. He didn't want Elena to see him with another woman.

Or maybe that was a good thing? Damon let a small smile dance on his lips. Maybe Elena would realise what she was missing out on and get jealous.  
As the couple walked into the living room, Damon wrapped his arm around the small of the stubborn and stupid girl's back. How he wished that he knew her name now. It would make the situation a whole lot easier.

Both Elena and Stefan stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Damon, who was smirking right next to the inappropriately dressed young woman.

Stefan was the first one to react by raking his hair slowly and sighing. "Damon... Who is that?" he asked and wrinkled his forehead.

The female squealed, happy to be recognised as a living person. "I'm Hope!" she cooed and grinned widely.  
Ah, so that was her name? Damon put the name on his memory.

"Yeah, this is my friend Hope," Damon said and pulled the female closer. She giggled childishly.

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and pierced Damon with his stare. Knowing his brother, he suspected that something was wrong. Elena hadn't said a word since they had walked into the living room.  
"We were just about to leave, weren't we darling?" Damon asked and nudged Hope's side. She looked confused but nodded.

Poor insecure girl.

Hope and Damon started making their way towards the hallway. When they passed Stefan and Elena, Stefan draped his arm around her protectively.

Damon took it as a personal insult.  
Stefan knew exactly how to tick his older brother off.


End file.
